1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the serving of food and drink at parties and gatherings and, more particularly, is concerned with a combination holder for food, drink and utensils which is easily held in a person's hand and is freestanding when set down on a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The serving of refreshments to guests at cocktail parties, receptions, and similar gatherings has long presented problems with respect to how a guest is to hold the hor d'oeuvres, drink and utensils, such as a toothpick, stirrer or fork. Ordinarily, the guest has to hold a beverage container in one hand and a small plate with hors d'oeuvres in the other and rest the utensils on the edge of the plate. This is both awkward and inconvenient, and subjects guests to the embarrassment of accidental spills. Whenever the guest wants to take a bite of hors d'oeuvres, he or she must first set down the beverage container. Also, either the container or plate must be set down whenever guests wish to greet or say goodbye to each other by shaking hands.
Many devices have been proposed in the prior art to make the serving and holding of food and drinks easier. Representative of the prior art are the devices disclosed in U.S. Patents to White et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,858), Dyer et al (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 165,640), Nowland et al (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 227,851), Graham (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 194,114), Warren (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 186,391), Sabol (U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,344), Alexander (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 235,500), Zorn (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 201,696), Jacobsen (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 148,419), Berry (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 182,396), Jaskulek et al (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 206,390), McCaig (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 182,243), Schneider et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,809), Oliver (U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,860) and Porter (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 87,682). While all of these prior art devices may function reasonably well under the limited range of conditions for which they were designed, each device appears to embody one or more drawbacks which makes it less than an optimum solution to the above-described problems. Many of the devices do not adequately support the beverage container to prevent it from sliding about or tipping over and spilling if the hand of the person holding the device moves abruptly or is bumped. Most of the devices are not designed to be compatible with the natural gripping position of a person's hand in holding objects. At least one of the devices is not capable of standing upright by itself when placed on a support surface. Many of the devices cannot be set down on or picked up from a support surface without first having to tilt the device to release or grip it thereby requiring both of the user's hands to steady the objects on the device to prevent them from tipping over or sliding off the device.
Consequently, in view of the above-described problems and drawbacks, it is readily apparent that a need exists for a food, drink and utensil holding device which takes a human factors approach in its design and protects the objects resting thereon from accidental tipping and spilling.